


Serena's Surprise

by sapphicserena (orphan_account)



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sapphicserena
Summary: Serena decides to give Bernie a festive surprise. It's safe to say that she likes it, she likes it a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little late Christmas present. Merry Christmas!

Bernie and Serena hadn't had the best first Christmas together. The ex-soldier had been roped into doing extra shifts in order to cope with the surge of Christmas crises – which, if you're interested, involved a couple of sliced off fingers, a dozen second degree burns and an almost collapsed lung due to a toppled over Christmas tree. Bernie had been in a petulant strop all day, stomping her feet and crossing her arms as she daydreams of being at home with Serena curled up beside the fire.

It was almost 2 o'clock on Boxing Day morning when Bernie arrived home. She was exhausted and could barely kick off her shoes as she stumbled into the house. Although all she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep for three days, her stomach gurgled and growled until it was convinced she was in her way to the kitchen to have a much deserved snack.

However, Bernie was stopped in her tracks when she came across Serena Campbell stood in their sitting room in a sexy Santa Clause costume, complete with extremely short skirt and plunging neckline.

"Merry Christmas, Bernie," Serena whispered, hands on her curved hips and staring at her expectantly. Her eyes were dark and dim with desire. Bernie ignored the fact that they were ringed with purple (she had clearly been waiting up for her all night).

"Mm, Merry Christmas to me indeed," Bernie grinned, hands reaching out desperately. She settled them on her hips, massaging the clothed skin she found there.

"You like what you see then?"

"Most definitely."

Bernie lurched forward, lips capturing Serena's with blazing passion. Quickly and softly, she swept her tongue over her partner's pink bottom lip before their tongues battled for dominance. Eventually, Serena won and she slowly backed Bernie into the couch, gently pushing her down before straddling her lap. Her hands roamed across the blonde's freckled skin, they were everywhere – her face, her arms, her chest and her thighs. Bernie slipped her hands underneath the velvet fabric, fingers tracing small patterns against Serena's thighs.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Bernie whispers into the darkened room.

And in that moment, Bernie decides that this Christmas might not be so bad after all.


End file.
